Keeping A Secret
by jellyjo2014
Summary: Quick one-shot as of right now. May add more later - How difficult is it to keep a secret in the Cullen house? Well...let's find out! - Rated T for sexual references. Cannon Pairings. R&R Nessie's here too!


**A/N: Just a quick fanfic that jumped into my head. I know the dates and stuff won't be right but whatever. It's my fanfic. And it's just a one shot right now. But maybe if I'm feeling creative I'll add to it. :)**

One: Edward

"Hey Bella," Emmett said to my wife with a smirk on his face. He was blocking me out with the Gummy Bear Song. _So_ annoying.

"Yeah, Em?" Bella said as she walked into the room with our beautiful Renesmee in her arms. She smiled at our little girl lovingly. Nessie – or Messy Nessie as Emmett calls her because she makes a mess when she hunts – pressed her tiny hand to Bella's neck and showed her flashes of the piano and of me. I smiled at the two of them and went to my piano. Bella set Renesmee on her feet and she walked gracefully over to me. I picked her up and sat her on my lap and I played Bella's lullaby.

"Wanna take a walk with me?" Emmett said, getting back to his question.

Bella looked at me puzzled. I shrugged, never missing a note in the music, telling her that I didn't know what he was up to.

"Sure, Em." The two of them went outside. Emmett blocked me out until he and Bella were out of my hearing range. I hated that.

I focused on Renesmee and the piano.

_Daddy?_ Renesmee thought in the sweet voice.

"Yes, darling?" I said as I eased from Bella's lullaby into another song.

_Will you teach me to play?_

"Of course. What do you want to learn?" I asked as I kissed the back of her head.

_I want to make a song for Jacob._

Ugh. That dog. But, I guess I can't be angry with him. I know for a fact that his thoughts are pure about my daughter. He sees her as a little sister to look after and she sees him as a big brother. I just hope that never changes.

"I guess we could do that." I answered her.

Renesmee and I spent the rest of the morning playing with notes and changing them accordingly. When she didn't like something she'd scrunch up her little nose and shake her head. Then she'd think about what kind of sound she wanted to make and I'd do my best to help her. We finally managed to make a full song for him. Renesmee ran off to Carlisle and Esme to show them. Even though they'd already heard it while we created it, they were happy to have her play it for them.

Then Bella and Emmett walked in. I was at her side instantly. "I missed you." I said as I rested my forehead against hers. I kissed her lips, tasting animal blood. "You've gone hunting."

"Yes, we couldn't pass up the herd of elk that came through." She smiled at me. I chuckled and kissed her again, licking the taste off her teeth.

"Geez…Get a room." Emmett said, rolling his eyes. He ran up the stairs to he and Rosalie's bedroom. His thoughts told me I would not want to be listening for the next several hours.

"Love, why don't we go to our home? Jacob is coming over soon so Renesmee will be fine." I told her as I wrapped my arms around her torso.

She bit her lip and smiled. "I'd love that." She said softly so only I could hear.

I chuckled and pulled her upstairs to Carlisle's office. Renesmee was there playing on his piano. Carlisle and Esme watched her.

"Nessie, Daddy and I are going home for a little bit. Jacob's coming over soon. Will you be okay here with him?" Bella asked our baby girl.

Nessie nodded. "I want to show Jacob his song." She said as she ran over to us, giving each of us a goodbye hug and kiss. She ran back to the piano and continued playing. Bella and I waved to Carlisle and Esme before leaving the house and running through the forest to our own.

I kissed Bella, leading her back to our bedroom. I was prepared for a midday romp but apparently she had other plans.

"Edward," She said, hanging her head and resting her hands on my chest. "There's something I have to tell you."

I tilted her chin up to look into her eyes. That's something I did miss about the human Bella, her chocolate eyes. "Anything, love. You can tell me anything." I kissed her pouted bottom lip.

"I…er. Never mind. It doesn't matter." She lifted up on her toes to kiss me again. I kissed her back with a loving passion. I hated not being able to hear her thoughts. Whatever she'd wanted to tell me had obviously been bothering her.

"Bella, whatever it is you can tell me." I assured her with a kiss to the tip of her nose.

"No, Edward. It's nothing. Just something that happened is all…" He voice trailed off and her face took an expression of confusion and pain. I wouldn't stand to see my Bella like that. I had to get to the bottom of this.

"Bella. Tell me." I said in a final tone. Maybe she'd listen to me.

"No, Edward." She said, crossing her arms and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Did Emmett upset you when you went on a walk with him?" I asked. The thought didn't seem plausible but it was the only thing that came to mind.

She shook her head.

"Did you learn about something that upset you when you were on a walk with him?"

Her eyes narrowed as she debated with herself. She finally said, "Sort of."

With that, I took her hand in mine and ran back to the house. "Emmett!" I almost shouted through the house. He and Rosalie appeared at the top of the stairs hand in hand like me and Bella.

"What's your deal?" He asked me. Just as everyone else, plus Jacob who had Renesmee on his shoulders came into the room.

"What did you say to Bella to upset her? She won't tell me." I almost growled. With that, he and Rosalie shut me out of their minds. Now I did growl. "Don't shut me out!" I said sharply.

I listened closely to everyone else. I couldn't access Jasper or Alice's minds nor Carlisle and Esme's. Jacob was blocking me out, too. And I was furious when I couldn't hear my own daughter's thoughts.

"Really guys? Having Renesmee block her thoughts from me? That's cruel." I said sharply. My eyes were narrowed at Emmett.

Bella put a calming hand on my arm. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to me. I took a deep breath and let her calm me. "Okay. What's this about?" I asked in a normal tone.

Renesmee was the first to chirp up. She threw her little arms in the air. "Happy birthday, Daddy!" She smiled her radiant smile.

"What?" I looked to Emmett then Bella.

Bella laughed along with everyone else. "Today is June 20th. It's your human birthday today." She smiled and squeezed my arm comfortingly. "We were trying to keep it a secret." She threw a stern glance at Renesmee. "But the cat's out of the bag. We're going to take you out for your birthday. Each of us have a gift for you." I threw a glance at Jacob. _I'm with Nessie. _He clarified. "Alice and Jasper want to go first." She said.

"Wait a second." I held my hand up. "Bella, the last of us to have a birthday was Nessie. Why do you want to give me one now?"

She sighed. "Because no matter what kind of thing you are – vampire, human, werewolf, and even a Nessie," She used our term to describe what Nessie was. Renesmee came up with it actually. She said she was her own species. "You were still born. Therefore deserve a birthday. So, I'm going to start celebrating them. All of them." She looked at everyone around the room.

I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

She smiled against my chest. "I love you, too. Now Alice and Jasper." She motioned with her hand for them to come forward.

Alice handed me a box about as big as a shoe box. "You're going to love it." She smiled and pressed herself into Jasper's side.

I awkwardly tore the paper off the box. Inside it was a thick photo album. I opened it and smiled. There were pictures of everything. From the first time I saw Bella – my face looked quizzical and intense – to just a little bit ago when I was helping Renesmee learn to play the piano.

"This is perfect. Thank you." I smiled at them both. "But how did you get pictures like the first one here?" I asked Alice as I pointed the one of me and Bella looking at each other in the lunch room.

She smiled. "Well I was afraid you'd catch me. But whenever you look at her you completely zone out of everything so I could've sent a stampede of elephants right in front of you and you wouldn't have known."

I laughed. She was right. My Bella captured my heart even if it wasn't beating anymore.

"Okay. Emmett and Rose are next." Bella said with a smile.

Rose handed me a large box and Emmett handed me a bag. He smirked and thought _Wait to open the bag until you and Bella are alone. I don't want the pip-squeak to see what's in there._ He threw a quick glance at I could have blushed I would be red. I took the box and handed the bag to Bella. I tore the paper off. There were several thick, leather backed journals along with lots of fine tip pens.

"I thought you might want to start writing again." Rose said. "You know, so Nessie can read it someday in the far future."

I smiled and said thanks. Carlisle and Esme handed me a small box. It was a little bigger than a ring box. I opened it and a pair of keys fell out onto my hand. I looked at them puzzled. They smiled and led me out to the garage and then outside. The car I saw made my jaw drop.

"An SSC Ultimate Aero? That's the fastest street legal car in the world!" I turned to my parents.

"Well we thought that you needed a little speed after driving the Volvo for so long." Esme said. She walked forward and hugged me. Carlisle smiled and clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks so much." I told them.

"My turn Daddy!" Renesmee said from atop Jacob's shoulders. Jacob laughed and we followed him back into the house. I had to tear my eyes away from my new car.

We walked to the piano and Jacob sat down and put Renesmee on his lap. I was confused. Then Renesmee started to play. It was the song she wrote for Jacob. When she finished she turned to me. "I didn't make that for Jacob. I made it for you. I call it Daddy's Song." She smiled and jumped off Jacob's lap. She ran to me and I scooped her up in my arms. I hugged her to my chest and kissed her face all over. She giggled.

After all that we went all went hunting, even Jacob. I helped Nessie catch a small elk. Then she decided that a game of hide and seek was a good idea. Of course she told Bella to block out everyone's thoughts while I found them so it was kind of not fair. But fun nonetheless.

When I noticed Renesmee's cute eyes start to droop from tiredness I knew it was time to go home. I gathered her up in my arms. "Bella? Are you ready to go?"

She bit her lip and threw a stern glance at Emmett. "How about she stays here tonight?" I knew that if she could've blushed she would have.

I smiled. "Alright. If it's okay with everyone here." I heard yeses through the whole house. I placed Nessie gently in Emmett's arms and took Bella's hand in mine. We ran home, opened the gift from Emmett, and finished my birthday in the best way possible.

**A/N: So? Did you like? Review!**

**There's also a poll on my profile! Vote Please!**

**-Kelli**


End file.
